


Avoiding Ducky

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby is avoiding Ducky because she's had a dream.





	Avoiding Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Abigail, I wonder if -"

"Sorry, Ducky. Must go. I'll catch you later."

"Oh, very well then, dear." The surprise was evident in Ducky's voice.

Abby hurried around the corner and ran into McGee, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, Abby, what's up?" McGee caught her arms and steadied her.

"I'm avoiding Ducky," she said, looking behind her. She grabbed McGee's arm and dragged him along with her.

"Why?" McGee was stunned. The idea that Abby would avoid Ducky was as unbelievable as Abby declaring that she was going to give up being a Goth.

"Because of my dream." Again, she glanced behind her.

"What dream?"

"The one where Gibbs is holding a baby and standing by him is a red-head. I can't tell, Ducky, Tim. I can't."

"Abby, it's just a dream," McGee spoke gently. "Anyway, you don't have to tell Ducky."

"It's more than a dream. I can't explain it, but I know it's more. And if I see Ducky, he'll just know."

"Abby, you're being silly. Ducky's a great man, but he's not a mind reader. Well except for with Gibbs," he added. McGee put his arm around her and hugged her. He was surprised to feel how fast her heart was beating. "Come on, Abbs," he said. "I'll buy you a Caf-Pow," he led her away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Duck. What's up?" Gibbs came into Autopsy to find his lover standing staring at the door. "Duck." He reached Ducky's side and took his arm.

"Yes? Oh, hello, Jethro. I'm sorry, my dear. What were you saying?"

"I asked you what was up."

Ducky looked distracted and was still staring at the door. "Jethro, do you know if have I done anything to upset Abigail?"

"Abbs? Nah, course not. Why?" Gibbs looked down at his old friend, and squeezed his shoulder. 

"It is just that she ran away from me earlier."

"Ran away? Come on, Duck, you're exaggerating."

"No, dear. I am not. Abigail definitely ran away from me. In fact now that I think about it, I realize that she has been avoiding me for a couple of days. Jethro, what do you think I've done?"

He looked up at Gibbs, his troubled face clear to read. Gibbs brushed his hand over his hair. "I'm sure it's nothing, Duck. But if you want, I'll ask her."

"No. No, Jethro. I'm sure you're right. I'll just . . ." With that, Ducky smiled distractedly and wandered away from Gibbs. Gibbs watched him, troubled himself.

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER**

"Here you are," McGee carefully placed Benjamin Donald McGee into Ducky's arms. "This is your Grandpa Ducky, Benjamin."

He then took Thomas Jethro McGee from the arms of his wife and handed him to Gibbs. "And this, Thomas, is your Grandpa Gibbs."

As he slipped his arm around Abby, and pulled her more securely into his embrace, he smiled with pleasure as the two older men held their precious bundles.

Standing next to them, also smiling, was Anna, the red-headed woman who had performed the naming ceremony.


End file.
